Seven Short Stories
by Elensaa
Summary: Seven short stories. All HD SLASH. Some humour. Some angst. Please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, this is the first of seven short stories about Harry and Draco. They are all SLASH, so don't read it if you don't like it! Reviews welcome, but no flames, please!

I wasn't going to post this yet, but as it was my birthday yesterday, I decided to post it! I will update Save Me soon, too. I promise!

**Room of Requirement Rendezvous.**

Harry James Potter stood at the edge of the lake, near a weeping willow. He often came here at night to think about...things. Things like Voldemort and the war, Sirius and his sexuality.

Harry knew that he was gay, or at least bi, but he wasn't sure how to tell Ron and Hermione.

A sigh startled Harry out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw Draco Malfoy standing a few metres to his right, gazing out across the lake.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" the Slytherin remarked.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He couldn't help but think that the blonde looked angelic in the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked as the Gryffindor sat down under the tree.

"Just thinking," Harry instantly wished he hadn't replied, thinking that Draco would make a sarcastic comment.

"I come out here to think, too," Draco's reply surprised Harry.

The blonde sat next to Harry and the two stayed silent for a while. Draco glanced at Harry, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked at him for a moment before answering. "I was just thinking about my godfather. You?"

Draco smiled softly. "I was wondering how I ended up sitting here talking calmly with a gorgeous boy who happens to hate me."

Harry didn't quite know what to make of Draco's "gorgeous" comment, so after a moment or so, he said, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Not any more. I've more important things to think about than a schoolboy feud."

Draco nodded.

"Harry..." the words died on his lips as he looked into Harry's large green eyes, filled with sorrow from the things that he'd seen. Draco wanted nothing more than to comfort the Gryffindor, so he did something he'd been imagining doing for months. He kissed Harry.

After getting over the initial shock, Harry returned the kiss, allowing Draco to deepen it and push Harry backwards, so the blonde was lying on top of him.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathing hard. Draco began to kiss along Harry's jaw.

"I want you!" he panted.

Upon hearing this, Harry panicked. He wanted Draco too, but he was afraid of what Ron and Hermione would say if they found out. Summoning his strength, Harry pushed Draco away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." he muttered, before scrambling to his feet and sprinting towards the school.

Draco watched him go in shock, before staring out across the lake and letting the tears fall.

It was two days after the incident at the lake and Draco had finally decided what to do.

He still wanted Harry, and he knew that the feeling went deeper than lust, he was pretty sure that he was in love with the Gryffindor. He knew, also, that Harry wanted him-he'd felt the Gryffindor's arousal when he'd been lying on top of the raven-haired boy, for Merlin's sake!

Draco summoned his courage, glanced down at the letter he held in his hand, and set off to the Owlry.

Harry was amazed the next morning when Hedwig landed in front of him with a letter. He hadn't had one for a long time. He took the letter at once and opened it whilst Hedwig helped herself to his breakfast. Harry recognised the loopy, aristocratic handwriting immediately. Glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, he read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for what happened that night at the lake. I didn't mean to frighten you, or push you into doing something you didn't want to do._

_I would like to talk to you face-to-face to discuss this-thing-between us and to apologize properly. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 o'clock tonight._

_Yours,_

_D._

Harry looked towards the Slytherin table, met Draco's silver eyes and nodded very slightly. Draco smiled and seemed to relax before turning to Goyle, who was apparently attempting to speak actual words rather than grunting.

Harry looked down at his plate, feeling nerves about that evening's meeting already, to find that Hedwig had flown off with his sausages. Harry sighed and reached for the toast rack.

Harry reached the Room of Requirement at precisely 8 o'clock. He opened the door to find Draco sitting on a sofa in front of the fire. A bed stood in the far corner of the room.

"_Why would we need a bed?"_ Harry thought. _"Unless..."_

"No, no, I can't do this!" he said, turning to leave.

"Harry!" Draco jumped up. "Just let me explain! Two minutes, that's all I ask!"

Harry bowed his head, not daring to look Draco in the eye.

"Two minutes," he whispered.

They sat on the sofa and Draco took a moment to think before beginning to speak.

"I meant what I said in the letter, Harry," he began. "I _am_ sorry for frightening you, but I can't apologise for what I said the other night. I do want you, and I think that this goes deeper than lust. I think I love you."

Harry's head snapped up and he stared at the blonde.

"I think that our fights have always been born out of my wanting to be near you, to have your attention." Draco continued. "Even my hate and jealousy of your friends has come out of love. Harry, please give me a chance to show you how I feel! Let me in, let me love you! Love me back, please!"

Harry was confused.

"But Ron and 'Mione!" he asked. "How will they react?"

"Ron and Hermione are good people, and they love you." Draco answered. "They'll support you whatever you do, I'm sure of it!"

Harry thought for a moment, before letting his heart decide what to do.

"Draco," he said. "I do love you."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry accepted readily, allowing Draco to explore his mouth. When they broke apart, Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and the love he saw there gave him the confidence to move back in to Draco and kiss him, exploring the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Draco slipped a hand under Harry's t-shirt and allowed his hand to wander over the bronzed skin. Harry shivered at the touch and moved closer to Draco, allowing the Slytherin to dominate their kiss once more.

Pulling gently away from Harry, Draco whispered, "Shall we move to the bed?"

In answer, Harry grabbed Draco's hands, led him to the bed and lay down. Draco sat by Harry, pulled him into a sitting position and yanked off both of their shirts.

Harry then surprised Draco by climbing into his lap and kissing him. The contact of their bare chests drove them wild. Hands roamed across backs, shoulders, chests, stomachs, and soon they were itching for more. Breaking the kiss and standing up, it was just seconds before they had removed their pants and were lying on the bed.

Draco stared at Harry a moment before whispering, "You are beautiful!"

Harry smiled up at Draco before pulling his head down for a kiss.

Soon, the two boys were moving with each other, and hands were once more roaming over skin. It didn't take long for Draco to find out that if he ran his fingers lightly down Harry's stomach, the Gryffindor would writhe beneath him in a most pleasurable way. Harry himself found out that if he gently sucked the hollow in Draco's collarbone, the blonde would grind their hips together, creating a nice friction.

Draco began kissing his way down Harry's chest, stopping briefly to suck on Harry's nipples. When he did this, Harry's hands found their way into the silky blonde locks of Draco's hair. After paying adequate attention to each of Harry's nipples, Draco continued kissing his way down, leaving a trail of tingling skin in his wake.

"Harry," Draco panted, crawling back up the bed. "I want to be inside of you!"

"I want you inside me!" Harry replied.

Draco smiled and reached for his wand. He performed a simple lubrication charm and slipped a finger into Harry. Watching his lover's face for any sign of pain, Draco added a second finger, and a third. Slipping his fingers out, Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance, and looked into the green eyes watching him.

"I love you," Draco whispered as he pushed in.

They both groaned at the feeling, and Draco set a slow, steady pace as Harry marvelled at how well their bodies fit together, as though they were built for each other.

Draco picked up the pace as he felt himself nearing the edge. He reached down and began to pump Harry in time to his thrusts.

They came together, crying out each other's names. Draco pulled out of Harry and rolled off him, gathering the raven-haired boy to him and kissing on the forehead,

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Draco smiled. "I love you too!"

They kissed again, before falling asleep in each other's arms, both happier than they'd ever been before.

**The End.**

A/N: For now! More stories to come! What did you think? Please, review, so I know whether or not to carry on.


	2. The Potion

A/N: Ok, here's the second story! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Enjoy!

**The Potion.**

"You should be adding the rose petals now," Snape called from the front of the class.

Harry sighed and added four red rose petals to his potion and set his cauldron to simmer for twenty minutes, before cleaning his work area. He was leaving the sink after washing his hands, when Draco Malfoy pushed him out of the way, causing him to slip and fall.

"Arrogant git," Ron muttered, as he helped Harry up and they took their seats.

"Oh yeah," Harry agreed.

Snape's voice floated over to them from the front of the room. "Your potions should be about ready to drink now."

Harry ladled some of his potion into a glass and turned to Ron and Hermione who both had a glass.

"Cheers!" They clinked their glasses and drained them in one.

Immediately, the class disappeared and a figure began to form in front of Harry's eyes. The person was definitely male, with blonde hair. The picture became clearer, revealing stormy grey eyes and an aristocratic nose. It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry blinked and the classroom swam back into view. He glanced around the room, seeing pairs of people all over the place. Ron and Hermione were stealing glances at each other every other moment, Seamus and Dean were whispering lovingly into each other's ears as they packed away, and Neville (who had, for the first time, correctly brewed a potion in Snape's class), was staring dreamily into space.

"She was really pretty! Long blonde hair and green eyes! Just perfect for a Malfoy!" Draco's voice rang loud and clear across the room.

"_Great!"_ Harry thought. _"Just great! Not only is my soulmate my enemy, he didn't even see me as his!"_

"Homework: Two rolls of parchment on the make-up and effects of the soulmate-revealing potion. To be handed in on Monday." Snape called. "Now get out of my sight!"

Harry left the class with the rest of the Gryffindors, trailing behind Ron and Hermione with Neville.

"That was a great potion, eh Harry?" Neville asked.

"What? Oh, yeah..." Harry couldn't help but wonder if his potion had been wrong, or his anger at Malfoy had influenced his mind. The thought cheered him up a bit. Maybe Malfoy wasn't his soulmate after all. But somehow, Harry knew that he was lying to himself.

Harry eventually got bored of sitting among the happy, love-struck couples of Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus and Neville and Ginny. He left the Gryffindor common room with his Firebolt over his shoulder, thinking to go for a fly to clear his head.

When he reached the Quidditch Pitch, however. Harry found that he was not alone. Draco Malfoy was soaring around the stadium, seemingly oblivious to Harry's presence.

Harry turned to leave, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You don't have to go just because I'm here, Potter."

Harry turned slowly. The Slytherin Seeker had alighted behind him and was holding something clenched in his fist.

"Fancy a couple of games?" Draco held up his hand, in which Harry could now see a snitch.

Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, why not?"

Draco let the snitch go and they mounted their brooms and kicked off, soaring around the pitch. Harry won the first game, catching the snitch before Draco had even seen it, but the second game was a close one. They chased the tiny golden ball around the pitch for a minute before Harry's hand closed around the ball a split second before Draco's hand grabbed Harry's fist.

The two sixteen-year-olds hung in midair for a moment, staring at their hands, Harry's skin tingling from the touch, before Harry broke away sharply and flew over to the stands, alighting and sitting down, head in hands. He felt Draco sit next to him.

With a sigh, the blonde asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't say," Harry replied.

Draco seemed to accept this.

"That potion today," he said. "I wasn't prepared for that. Who did you see?"

Harry shrugged.

"I told everybody that I saw some girl, but that was a lie." Draco admitted. "You see, I'm gay, and that's not acceptable for a Malfoy-any pureblood, really. So, I had to lie, especially as my soulmate is who he is. I should have guessed, though. I mean, he was the one who made me realise I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Harry's heart leapt with hope.

"Yeah. I know, you're surprised." Draco gave a wry smile.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'd never have thought you! Ok, me, fine...but you!" Harry stuttered.

"You?"

"Mmm."

"Figures," Draco muttered. "I'm surprised at you. I'd have thought that as soon as I mentioned my soulmate, you'd have started asking me who he is!"

"Ok," Harry had a plunging feeling in his stomach. "I take it I know him?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Very well."

Harry thought for a moment, trying to find someone he knew well that could have captured the Slytherin's heart.

"I give up. Who?" he asked.

Draco leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "You."

Harry's head snapped up and he stared at the Slytherin.

"Me?" he asked faintly.

"You." Draco tilted his head back and stared down into Harry's eyes. "Which means that the potion showed you me."

"Yes," Harry admitted, wondering where Draco was going with this.

The blonde reached over and played with Harry's fingers.

"Is there any hope for us?" he asked. "Of us getting together with our history?"

Harry gathered his courage.

"Depends," he said.

"On what?" Draco frowned, confused.

"On how long it takes you to decide to kiss me." Harry smiled.

Draco smiled back and leaned in. His lips connected with Harry's soft, full ones and the fireworks exploded for both of them. Draco moaned and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry let the blonde deepen the kiss before pulling him onto the floor of the stands. Draco lent up on his elbows to avoid putting all his weight on the smaller boy.

Breaking the kiss. Draco looked down at the flushed Gryffindor beneath him and whispered, "I never noticed before just how much I want you!"

"_I_ noticed!" Harry glanced down between their bodies at Draco's obvious arousal.

Draco laughed slightly and made to move, but Harry's voice stopped him.

"I want you inside me."

"What?" Draco asked, not quite believing his ears.

"I want you inside me," Harry repeated his statement.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, hardly daring to believe it.

In answer, Harry reached down, pulled off his trousers, spread his legs and lay back.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Draco smiled, pulled off his own trousers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. A quick lube spell later and Draco was pushing inside his lover.

"I love you!" Draco moaned. "And I love your hot, tight ass!"

Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you like me!" he replied saucily.

Before Draco could make a move or reply, the two of them heard what was at that moment, the most annoying sound in the universe. Ron's voice.

"Harry! Harry, are you out here?"

"Damnit!" "Shit!" Harry and Draco swore simultaneously.

Draco moved to pull out, but Harry had a better idea. Using Draco's movement as a lever, he flipped them over so that the blonde was lying on the floor with Harry straddling his hips. Harry flashed the surprised Slytherin a cheeky smile, before sticking his head over the wall of the stands, careful to keep Draco buried up to the hilt within him.

"I'm here, Ron!" he called. "What do you want?"

"Oh, hey!" Ron looked surprised at Harry's sudden and somewhat dishevelled appearance. "Are you ok? You've been out here ages!"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Harry wanted to get this conversation over with quickly, he could feel Draco shifting beneath him impatiently. "I'm just thinking. You get back to Hermione and don't worry about me!"

"You sure?" Ron was confused.

"Yes!" Harry watched until the red head reached the castle doors before turning to Draco.

"That was fun," the blonde remarked, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah," Harry agreed sarcastically. "Shall we return to our previous positions?"

"No," Draco replied. "There's a better view from here!"

Harry smiled and began to move upon Draco. It wasn't long before Draco began to pump Harry's cock as they began to reach the edge. Draco tumbled off a split second before Harry did, moaning their lover's names.

"Harry?" Draco said as the Gryffindor climbed off him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"As much as I love you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Draco replied, pulling Harry to him and kissing him.

They pulled on their clothes and left the Quidditch stadium, holding hands and whispering lovingly in each other's ears, discussing their future together.

They both forgot to collect the Golden Snitch that Harry had let go. It zoomed around the pitch, as though celebrating Harry and Draco's newfound love.

**The End.**

A/N: Five more stories to come! That's if you want them! Please review, but no flames, thanks!


	3. Veela Mate

A/N: Here's the third story of the set! Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this one!

**Veela Mate.**

20 seconds to go.

Draco Malfoy was watching the clock, waiting for his seventeenth birthday. Waiting for his Veela Inheritance.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.

A bright light surrounded the Slytherin, and he felt a curious floating sensation as his body changed to accommodate his Veela powers.

The sensation and light faded as Draco ran to the mirror. He was amazed by what he saw. His hair was slightly longer, his eyes a brighter silver, and his skin paler.

"_I can't wait 'till my mate sees me!" _he thought. _"I'll knock them dead!"_

Draco was wandering down the corridor on his way to his first class when a wonderful scent caught his attention. He stopped dead, knowing instinctively that his mate was nearby.

Draco's heart began to beat faster when he heard voices approaching. Around the corner came the Dream Team, and when they saw Draco, they stopped and stared at him, a lusty glint in their eyes.

However, Draco just stared at Harry. To him, it seemed as though the Gryffindor was bathed in twinkling lights.

Ron was the first to recover, his love for Hermione seemingly counteracting Draco's Veela powers, and he pulled Harry and Hermione away from the Veela.

Draco didn't take his eyes off Harry until he rounded the next corner, only then did he realise what had just happened.

"_Oh no!"_ he thought, sinking to the floor. _"Harry Potter is my mate! Father will disown me, the Dark Lord will come after me, and worst of all, Harry hates me! He'll **never** consent to being my life-mate!" _

The door to Professor Snape's office opened and the sallow faced teacher swept out on his way to his first class. Seeing Draco on the floor, he frowned and crouched down.

"Draco, are you alright?" he asked the blonde.

"No! Yes!" Draco replied. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore. What's his password?"

"Pepper Imps," Snape answered, after a brief hesitation.

"Thanks," Draco stood up and moved in the direction of the stairs, head hanging.

Reaching the Headmaster's office, Draco knocked on the door and hesitantly entered at Dumbledore's command. The old wizard looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was expecting you," Dumbledore motioned to the chair opposite his desk. "Please sit down."

Draco sat and glanced up into twinkling blue eyes.

"You see," he began. "At first I thought that I'd have to see you when people started jumping me because I can't control my Veela powers, but it seems that I have a bigger problem than that. It's about my mate..."

When Draco trailed off uncertainly, Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak.

"Draco, I would like you to know that I have had thoughts concerning your welfare," he said. "I took the liberty of arranging a set of rooms for you and your mate. If you go to the fifth floor corridor on the left, you will find a picture of the Quidditch pitch. The password is 'Golden Snitch'.

"Now, what is the problem with your mate?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "It's Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore was mildly surprised.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

"Well, that is a problem," Dumbledore was slightly amused. He knew that Harry had feelings for the blonde Slytherin Veela, but apparently neither of them had worked it out yet. He would simply have to help them out, it seemed.

Making up his mind, Dumbledore said, "Go to your new rooms, Draco. You are excused from classes today. I will send for Harry and speak with him. He will join you soon."

Draco stood up when the picture opened and Harry stepped into the room. The two stared at each other for a whole minute before Harry spoke.

"Dumbledore said you're a Veela."

"I am," Draco replied.

"He said I'm your mate." Harry stated.

"You are," Draco confirmed.

Harry walked slowly over to the Veela, who was now studying the carpet. Harry put a finger under Draco's chin and raised the blonde's head. Harry stared up into the silver eyes, searching for Draco's emotions.

Draco grew uncomfortable under the smaller boy's searching emerald gaze, but he refused to look away. Even so, he didn't see what was coming when Harry suddenly leaned up and kissed him softly.

For a moment, Draco couldn't respond, however when Harry's tongue swept across his lips, Draco opened his mouth, granting Harry access, and kissing back.

Pulling away, Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin and leaned against him, loving the feeling of Draco's arms around him.

"What do I have to do as your mate?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment before answering, "Well, you have to help me control my Veela powers, by taking some into yourself. That's about it, apart from staying with me for the rest of my life."

"How do I take some of your powers?"

"We make love," Draco whispered. "But we don't have to yet. You know, when you're ready, we could, but-"

"Where's the bedroom?" Harry's voice cut across Draco's ramblings.

"You want to..." Draco was stunned. "Right now?"

Harry pulled back a bit to look Draco in the eyes.

"Well we've both got today off classes," he said. "And what happens if we don't?"

"For a few weeks, nothing," Draco answered. "Then, I'd get sick and eventually die."

I don't want that to happen, so we'd better take precautions," Harry told the Veela. "Unless you don't want to..."

"Of course I do!" Draco interrupted. "You're my mate! I love you! But I just didn't realise that you'd want me so soon."

Harry looked incredulous. "I've been crushing on you for the past two years and you never noticed?"

"You've had a crush on me since fourth year?" Draco could hardly believe it.

"Since the end of the year, yes!" Harry was exasperated. "Now, are we going to the bedroom?!"

Draco smiled and pulled Harry towards the red and silver decorated room.

Draco watched Harry as he slept. The Gryffindor looked happy and peaceful. Draco had never felt so content and loved. The feeling of Harry's hands roaming over his skin still lingered and Draco couldn't forget how he'd felt when Harry was inside him and when he'd been inside Harry.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's fingers stroking his cheek. Looking into sparkling green eyes, Draco smiled.

"Hey, Beautiful!" he whispered.

"Hi," Harry replied. "This morning was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Draco agreed.

Harry gave him a saucy look and said in as innocent a voice as he could muster, "But now I need a shower."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Would care to-er-scrub my back?" Harry continued.

"Of course!" Draco replied.

Giggling, the two made their way to their bathroom.

"What's that?" Harry had caught sight of his reflection in a mirror.

Looking down, Harry saw a small red heart marked in the skin of his right hip. Draco moved around Harry to look, and Harry saw an identical mark on Draco.

"You've got one too, look..." Harry brushed his fingers over the mark.

"Oh!" Draco smiled. "I know what it is! It's a mark that a Veela and it's mate get after they make love for the first time. Every pair has their own unique mark."

Harry grinned.

"I like it!" he whispered, pulling Draco down for a kiss.

The two collapsed back onto the bed and only made it to the shower much later in the day.

**The End.**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. The Lake

A/N: Here's the fourth story! Only three left! This is a long one, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your reviews! On with the show!

**The Lake.**

Harry Potter sat by the lake, hidden from the view of the castle and any passers-by by a tangle of thick bushes.

Tears flowed down the young wizard's cheeks as he remembered the events of yesterday. He just couldn't believe it had happened. He thought that Dean had been happy with him. Harry felt so betrayed.

FLASHBACK

Harry rounded the corner in his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was on his own because he'd stayed behind at the pitch after the team had left.

A movement up ahead caught the Gryffindor House Captain's eye. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Pressed up against the wall was Blaise Zabini, being thoroughly kissed by Dean Thomas-Harry's boyfriend!

Harry tried to speak, but he could only manage a strangled sob. Hearing him, the two boys broke apart, shock evident on their faces.

When he had finally gained control of his voice, Harry asked in a deadly calm voice, "How long has this been going on?"

It was Dean who answered. "Two weeks."

"Were you going to keep it a secret or dump me?" Harry asked, his voice now shaking with suppressed anger.

"Keep it a secret, and if it lasted another couple of weeks, dump you." Dean answered quietly.

"You were cheating on me, and were planning to keep on doing so?!" Harry yelled.

"There you go again!" Dean shouted. "So selfish! Always thinking about yourself!"

"Is that why you're cheating on me?" Harry was really angry now. "Because you think I'm selfish?"

"Yes!" Dean replied, also angry. "That's exactly why I'm with Blaise! He gives me the few things _I _want, with no thought to himself!"

Harry saw the truth as soon as Dean said that.

"This is because I wouldn't have sex with you!" he screamed.

"Yes!" Dean yelled. "But now I've found Blaise, and he's willing to give me all of himself and let me in! So you're dumped!"

"Of all the nerve!" Harry gasped, too angry for words. "If anyone should be finishing with anyone here, it should be _me_ finishing _you_!"

Blaise, who had so far kept quiet, stepped in.

"Look Potter," he snapped. "You and Dean are over, now toddle off somewhere and cry, or even better, go save someone-you're good at that!"

Harry whipped his body around to face the Slytherin as only a Seeker could.

"Shut up, you filthy whore!" he spat.

Blaise's face darkened and he didn't bother reaching for his wand, he just hit Harry. The raven-haired teen hit the floor with a thud.

"Come on," Dean muttered, grabbing Blaise's arm. "Let's go before he hexes us into another dimension!"

Harry watched them go, a thunderous look on his face. A minute later, it sunk in, and the tears began to fall.

Soft footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of another person.

"Harry?" the person spoke tentatively.

The sound spurred Harry into action. Jumping to his feet, Harry stumbled back outside the castle, knocking into Draco Malfoy as he left the corridor behind.

END FLASHBACK

Harry hadn't returned to the Tower since then, and he didn't plan on doing so yet. Night was falling and it was starting to rain, but Harry didn't care. In fact, it matched his mood. Sighing, Harry gazed out across the lake.

Hermione had been worried about Harry ever since she had received anonymous letter, telling her that Harry had found Dean cheating on him.

Hermione was watching the Marauder's Map, as she had been all day for any sign of Harry coming inside, when she noticed a dot labelled Draco Malfoy heading towards Harry.

Hermione frowned and pulled on Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She'd noticed Draco moving about all afternoon. He seemed to have been searching for something, and Hermione had a feeling that he was about to find it.

Checking the Map as she ran, Hermione found that she was right when Malfoy stopped next to Harry.

Hermione carried on running, knocking Dean down the stairs as she hurtled past.

"_Well he deserved it!"_ she thought vindictively as she sprinted towards the lake. Slowing and eventually stopping, reaching her destination to keep an eye on Harry. Hermione edged closer to the two teens as Draco crouched down to talk to Harry.

The grass masked Draco's footsteps, so Harry didn't hear him coming until the blonde stepped on a twig. Turning around, Harry saw Draco, and sighing, turned back to the lake.

"You heard what happened, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Suppose I'm a huge joke in the Slytherin Common room?" Harry asked dully.

"Suppose," Draco replied, but in truth he didn't know. He didn't spend much time with his housemates.

"Come to have a good laugh?" Harry's voice was savage.

"No!" Draco cried, hurt.

He knelt down beside the confused Gryffindor.

"It was me," he explained. "In the corridor with you, after they left."

FLASHBACK

Draco was following Harry. He'd seen the raven teen coming back from Quidditch practise and couldn't help himself. It was the only way he could be around his crush with out Harry insulting him.

Harry rounded a corner and stopped. Draco peeked around the corner and saw what had stopped Harry. Blaise Zabini was having an affair with Harry's boyfriend. Draco felt a rush of anger on Harry's behalf, but decided to wait and see if Harry needed help before stepping in.

Draco thought that Harry handled the situation well, although he was a little shocked at Harry's language when he spoke to Blaise.

Dean and Blaise left, and Draco resisted the urge to go to Harry until he was sure that the others were nowhere near, but then he saw that Harry was crying and couldn't resist any longer.

Moving quietly up behind Harry, Draco called the Gryffindor's name, but Harry leapt to his feet, pushed Draco to one side and ran away.

Draco paused for a moment, and then took off in the direction that Blaise and Dean had taken. He found them less than two minutes later, standing by a window overlooking the greenhouses.

"You really hurt Harry, you know!" he said fiercely when they saw him.

"Yeah, well. And since when did _you_ call him Harry?" Blaise spoke indifferently.

"Harry trusted you, and you hurt him," Draco spoke directly to Dean. "You're a Gryffindor, you of all people should know that Harry needs to be treated with care. He's gone through so much and there's going to be more coming in the war. He can't take much more heartache!"

"You're in love with him," Dean said after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Draco raised his chin to defiantly.

"Then go and comfort him!" Dean yelled. "I don't care about him! I don't care that I hurt him! Just let me get on with my life!"

"Fine!" Draco snapped, turning to go. "Oh and Blaise? I nearly forgot."

Draco spun around and smashed his fist into Blaise's face, sending him crashing to the ground. Draco then sprinted to the Owlry to send a letter to Hermione Granger.

END FLASHBACK

"You?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded.

"I saw everything that happened," he explained. "And I-I wanted to-to comfort you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you."

Harry stared at him, seeing nothing but truth in Draco's eyes. Using the little Legilimency he'd learned from Snape, Harry glanced through Draco's memories, seeing what the blonde had done to Blaise.

Harry blinked and looked at the ground for a moment.

"You spent today looking for me," he stated, looking back up into silver eyes.

"Yes," Draco admitted. "I was worried about you."

"Draco, why-"Harry began.

"Harry, I'm sorry for interrupting you," Draco cut across him. "But, it's cold and raining, and you're soaked. Can we maybe continue this conversation inside when you're dry, warm and fed?"

"Okay," Harry nodded.

They stood up, but Harry's lack of food made him feel faint, and he stumbled into Draco. The blonde caught him and held him tightly. Harry felt his heart speed up and his breathing went shallow as he looked up into Draco's love-filled eyes.

"Come on," Draco said, breaking the spell. "Let's get up to the castle."

The two made their way up to the school and down to the dungeons with Draco supporting Harry against him. They reached a picture of a rolling landscape and Draco whispered something. The picture swung forwards revealing Draco's private rooms.

Watching them disappear into Draco's rooms, Hermione smiled, and, still under the Cloak, slipped off back to Gryffindor to tell Ron.

They entered the living room area, and Draco shrugged off his wet cloak.

"You should take a bath," he told Harry. "But you haven't eaten since yesterday and you might faint and drown. I don't think you should be left alone. How about if I run the bath and wait outside while you get in, then stay with you to make sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds ok," Harry was slightly nervous about taking a bath with Draco there, but he knew it made sense.

In the bathroom, Draco sat Harry down on the toilet while he started the bath off, adding lots of bubbles. Leaving Harry alone to get in, Draco got some clothes out of his wardrobe for Harry and pulled off his own. Pulling on some trousers, Draco grabbed a spare towel and began to dry his hair.

"Ok! You can come in!" Harry yelled.

Picking up the clothes, Draco went into the bathroom, finding Harry lying back in the steaming water.

"Here, I brought these for you," Draco told the Gryffindor. "You can put them on when you get out."

"Thanks," Harry replied, watching Draco continue to dry his hair.

When he'd finished, Draco pulled on a grey t-shirt, and Harry couldn't help but study Draco's muscles as they rippled under his pale, smooth skin.

"So, can I just ask you something?" Harry asked, watching Draco comb his silky blonde locks.

"Sure," Draco replied, glancing at him.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Harry asked, blushing.

Draco frowned, thinking.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quickly, thinking Draco was mad.

"No it's alright," Draco replied. "I think it was during the first task in fourth year. I saw the others go up against those Dragons, and I remember worrying how you were going to manage. Then they brought out the Horntail. I knew that they're the most vicious breed, and then you stepped out into the field."

Draco sat next to the bath and looked up into Harry's curious green eyes.

"You looked so small next to that Dragon," Draco reached up and brushed a lock of black hair off Harry's forehead. "I got so worried I could hardly watch. Then, you pulled off that summoning charm, and that amazing flying-I was so proud of you! I didn't even wonder why until later, when I'd calmed down. After that, when I realised I loved you, I just hid it by continuing to be horrible to you. I'm really sorry for that. Every time I hurt your feelings, I felt like crying. I did a fair bit of that at night, I can tell you!"

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, as well," Harry smiled.

"It's ok," Draco waved away the apology. "You didn't realise. Besides, I wasn't exactly acting as though I loved you."

"I'd better get out," Harry said, realising that the water was getting cold.

"Oh!" Draco smiled. "Ok, I'll just..."

Pulling out his wand, Draco cast a warming charm on the clothes he'd brought in for Harry. Then, leaving his rooms, Draco went to the kitchen to find Dobby. After arranging for some food to be sent for him and Harry, Draco returned to find Harry dressed and exploring his living room.

Draco watched as Harry picked up a small glass ball and examined it closely, obviously wondering what it did.

"With the right incantation, it glows like a star." Draco's voice made Harry jump. "It was a sort of night light when I was little. I couldn't bear to part with it. It helps me sleep if I'm upset and stuff."

"Oh, cool!" Harry handed the glass sphere to Draco, who smiled and put it back onto a small piece of black velvet on the table.

"Excuse me, sirs!" Dobby's squeaky voice broke the silence that had descended over the room. "Dobby has stew!"

"Thanks, Dobby!" Draco said as he took the two bowls from the house-elf.

"Anything, sir!" With a crack, Dobby disappeared.

The two boys sat on the couch to eat, and Draco pulled a blanket over their legs. Finishing his food, Draco glanced at Harry to find the Gryffindor staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "I was just thinking."

He moved closer to Draco.

"I got together with Dean because I really needed someone who loved me," Harry explained. "I just, I was really upset because of Sirius, and I dunno, I guess I just needed comfort. I mean, I liked Dean! I really did! But, I wasn't in love with him."

Draco shifted slightly to face Harry.

"I guess I was a bit selfish. I wanted comfort, but I wasn't prepared to let him in fully. I didn't want to have sex with him. I just didn't trust or like him enough."

"Harry, you are not selfish." Draco took Harry's hands. "You were right to not want to go all the way with him, especially as you didn't completely trust him. It turns out that you were right to do so, if he wasn't prepared to wait for you to be ready and just went off and had an affair. He was the selfish one!"

Harry smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, glancing down at their hands, surprised to find he'd been stroking Harry's fingers unconsciously.

Harry gave Draco's fingers a squeeze and looked deeply into the blonde's silver eyes.

"You know what?" he said. "I only got together with Dean in the first place because I thought I had no chance with the person I really loved."

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

"You," Harry replied, with a soft smile.

"Me?" Draco paused. "When did you realise?"

"I think I realised I'd fallen for you in fourth year, as well," Harry replied. "I realised after the ferret incident."

Draco raised a hand and stroked Harry's cheek in wonder. Harry smiled and leaned in, then he and Draco were kissing, and Harry felt as though he were bathed in light. Draco's light. It was made of pure love, and Harry never wanted to leave it.

When the kiss ended, Harry sank into Draco's arms, laid his head on his chest and listened to the Slytherin's heartbeat.

"Draco, can I sleep here tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"Not that I want you to go, but Ron and Hermione are really worried about you, are you sure you don't want to go back to Gryffindor?" Draco replied.

"I definitely don't. I can't face Dean yet," Harry answered.

"Of course you can stay, if you're sure," Draco told Harry. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep here."

"No!" Harry cried. "Sleep with me. Just in case I need someone to talk to. I often have trouble sleeping. Nightmare visions of Voldemort and such..."

"Well, if you're sure..." Draco replied.

"I am," Harry nodded.

That night, Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a year, safe and warm in Draco's arms.

**Three months later:**

Draco walked into his rooms after Quidditch practise to find Harry sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" he said, kissing his boyfriend and sitting down. "Why are you grinning?"

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Harry said, snuggling into Draco's arms, breathing in the smell of the soap he'd used in the shower after practise.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I was in the library on my own after Ron and 'Mione left, I was finishing my Charms essay. When who should come in, but Dean and Blaise!"

"And?" Draco asked.

"And they were arguing!" Harry continued. "It turns out that Dean caught Blaise kissing Justin Finch-Fletchley! And boy was Dean mad! He dumped Blaise and then, after Zabini stormed out, he began to cry"

"What did you do?" Draco asked, interested.

"I just said 'Now you know what it feels like' and Dean begged me to take him back. He apologised over and over, saying that he loved me and hadn't meant to hurt me." Harry said.

"What did you say?" Draco laughed.

"I just told him that I'm in love with you, and I could never get back with a lying, cheating git like him!" Harry replied. "Besides, I've set up a little surprise for you, so why would I get back with Dean and jeopardize that?"

"A surprise?" Draco was intrigued.

"Come with me!" Harry said in a singsong voice, grabbing Draco's hands and pulling him towards the bedroom.

They entered the room and Draco gasped. Harry had placed a charm on the room, so that there were tiny twinkling lights hanging in the air, set up Draco's star ball over the bed and he'd strewn rose petals across the floor and bed covers.

"Harry..." Draco trailed off, and turned to look at the Gryffindor.

"Draco, I want you to make love to me," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco.

The blonde smiled and kissed Harry, pulling him close and moving towards the bed. They lay down and continued to kiss, removing their clothes slowly and letting their hands trail all over each other's skin. When they were naked, Draco began kissing his way down Harry's chest. Reaching Harry's cock, Draco relaxed his throat and deep throated the Gryffindor, making him squirm and tangle his hands in Draco's hair.

"Draco," Harry moaned, pulling the Slytherin up the bed. "Inside me, please!"

"Oh, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning back in to kiss Harry.

The blonde reached out and fumbled in the pocket of his trousers for his wand. Finding it, Draco performed a simple lubrication spell and slipped a finger into Harry. Adding a second and third finger, Draco gently stretched Harry and removed his fingers. Pushing in, Draco moaned.

"Oh, Harry!" then he lost himself in bliss.

"_Oh, Merlin!" _Harry thought. _"He's so big! And oh!"_

Harry lost the ability to form coherent thought as Draco began to move inside him. They moved together, the speed picking up as they neared the edge, Draco hitting Harry's sweet spot with each thrust. Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's cock and he began to pump Harry in time to his movements. They came together, screaming each other's names.

Panting, Draco gently pulled out of Harry and rolled off him. Looking at Harry, Draco was enraptured by the raven-haired teen's flushed cheeks. Harry's emerald eyes focused upon Draco.

"You are so beautiful!" Draco breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Harry smiled.

They leaned in for a kiss and then fell asleep, happy to be with the one they truly loved.

**The End.**

A/N: Whew! That was a long one! I hope you liked it!


	5. The Tutors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places from Harry Potter, though just think what I could do if I owned Harry and Draco… thinks

A/N: Here is the next one! Sorry so much for the delay, but my Internet connection was removed in November, and the only way for me to get the updates and upload chapters, is through my friend's pc, plus, I had a massive writer's block on this story, despite the fact that I'd planned it! Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy number 5! Oh, and by the way, Lupin is back as the DADA teacher in this one!

**The Tutors.**

"But Albus they will murder each other!" Professor Severus Snape could not believe what he was being asked to do.

"No they will not," Headmaster Dumbledore answered calmly. "Trust me, Severus. This is the best way of dealing with them, and I believe that my plan will work perfectly. It will, in the long run, be better for the World, even if in the short run, all hell breaks loose."

"It may be better for the world in the long run, but in the short run, it will destroy my sanity!" Snape pointed out.

"Oh, I very much doubt that!" Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Now, Severus, just remember what I have said. I want the plan put into action tomorrow!"

Snape left the Head's office with a feeling of impending doom, and the thought that the old wizard had finally lost his marbles.

Starting the very next day, Harry Potter began failing every single Potions lesson, even when they were just reviewing simple Potions. After a week, Snape told Harry and Draco that he wanted to see them after their Monday lesson.

"Your work has been abominable lately, Potter!" he yelled. "I have no idea what has gotten into you, but I'm prepared to sort this problem out. I was beginning to have faith that you'd pass your NEWT next year with a reasonable mark, but it seems that I am wrong. And I hate to be wrong!"

Snape turned to Draco, who had been snickering as Harry was lectured.

"Your work, Mr. Malfoy, has as always, been outstanding lately," he said silkily.

"Why thank you, Professor," Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes

"Therefore," Snape carried on. "Professor Dumbledore and I feel that it would be advisable if, from this moment on, you become Potter's personal Potions Tutor, Draco."

That wiped the smirk off Draco's face and the two teenage boys stared at Snape in horror.

"No!" Draco yelled. "I can't tutor him! He's an incompetent Gryffindor!"

"There's no word for what you are Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Professor Dumbledore can't have advised this! He knows Malfoy will murder me!"

"Five points off, each," Snape snapped. "Professor Dumbledore _did_ advise this Potter. From now on, you will work together in class, do your homework together and spend at least three evenings a week studying potions.

"I believe that Professor Lupin was thinking of asking you, Potter, to help Draco in DADA, therefore, you must study that together during your three evenings. We shall know if you have not followed these instructions, so be warned.

"Now, leave!"

The boys left the classroom and stood glaring at each other.

"I'm warning you, Potter. Do anything to annoy me during these 'sessions', and I will make your life a living hell!" Draco hissed.

"No change there, then!" Harry snapped. "And let me tell you something, try anything, such as pay back for your father in these classes, and I swear I will hex you into another dimension!"

"Fine!" Draco snarled. "My Quidditch practise is on Wednesday. When's yours?"

"Thursday," Harry answered, sullenly.

"Right, I'll see you at seven-thirty in the library tomorrow, for our first session. Do not be late!" Draco warned.

"As if I would be!" Harry scoffed. "The sooner I get there, the sooner I leave!"

Turning, they stormed off in different directions.

In the Potions classroom, Snape collapsed at his desk. It was beginning. Hell on Earth.

"_The old codger is wrong," _he thought. _"One of them will lose his temper and kill the other one!"_

Harry flopped down into his favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, looking up from his Charms essay. "What did the greaseball say?"

"I may actually have died and gone to hell," Harry replied sadly.

"Uh oh," Ron put his quill down.

"What happened?" Hermione looked over her Ancient Runes dictionary.

"Malfoy has to tutor me in Potions and I have to teach him DADA," Harry replied.

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded.

"You heard," Harry mumbled. "We have to study together three nights a week, do our homework together, and work together in classes. Sorry Ron, I can't be your cauldron buddy any more."

"No problem, I feel sorry for you actually," Ron replied.

"What I don't understand is," Hermione said. "Why your grades have suddenly slipped. I mean, you've been getting better at potions. It seems to me, Snape's picking on you again."

"I dunno," Harry replied. "I haven't gotten into trouble with him lately. I've stayed away and done my work quietly. I haven't even fought with Malfoy when he's been around. Besides, Snape said Dumbledore agreed with him."

They discussed the problem for a while longer and eventually went to bed around eleven.

At the same time as Harry arrived in the Tower, Draco dropped onto the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"I am in so much trouble!" he moaned.

"What's the matter, Dracie?" Pansy simpered, massaging his tense shoulders-badly.

"Get off," Draco shrugged off her hands. "I have to tutor Potter in potions. And he's got to do the same for me in Defence."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Pansy squealed. "That's going to be torture! Can't you get out of it?"

"No," Draco replied. "Dumbledore says I have to. Look, I'm going to bed, ok?"

"I'll come with you!" Pansy jumped up. "We could, you know, relax…"

"No!" Draco was alarmed. "I just want to be alone."

He turned and ran off to his private rooms before Pansy could protest.

At seven-thirty, Draco arrived in the library to find Harry alone at a table in the corner. Sitting at the table, Draco returned the glare the Gryffindor gave him.

"So, what shall we do first?" Harry asked.

"We should do some potions," Draco replied. "That's your worst subject, and since you have a-talent-for DADA, we should do that second. It'll help get rid of my headache."

Harry sighed, and pulled out his potions book.

"What are you struggling with in potions?" Draco asked, moving around the table grudgingly.

"Well, nothing, I thought," Harry replied. "It's this last week, my grades have just dropped."

"We should go back through last week's work, then," Draco said.

"Ok," Harry looked at his book. "How about we start with the stuff that we were just recapping?"

"Fine."

An hour later, they shut their books.

"Well, I just don't see how you failed that potion," Draco frowned. "Your essay was perfect, and you understand it all."

"It's probably just Snape picking on me," Harry moaned. "Shall we make a start on DADA? What's your problem with it?"

"It's just…" Draco steeled himself. "I find it hard, ok? Don't use it against me because you're good at it!"

"I won't!" Harry rolled his eyes. "What problems have you got exactly?"

"Lupin gave me a list," Draco sighed handing over a piece of parchment.

"Wow!" Harry scanned the paper. "This may take a while. Let's start with…shield charms. They're easy."

"No they're not," Draco argued. "And we can't do magic in here."

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement, then," Harry stood up and marched out of the library, Draco trailing behind him.

"You just don't have enough focus yet!" Harry yelled. "You have to believe that the shield will be strong as you cast it! Otherwise, it's not going to work!"

"I still think you're a lousy teacher!" Draco yelled in return.

"Oh forget it!" Harry turned away. "See you on Friday, Ferret face!"

"Whatever, Scarhead!" Draco replied.

They met again on Friday.

Draco demanded that he see all of Harry's essays from the week before. There were only a few minor mistakes, and the blonde came to the conclusion that Snape was just picking on Harry again. In the end, he demanded that Harry just come to him if he ever had a problem, and concentrate on teaching Draco DADA.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Harry turned to Draco.

"We should continue with the shield charms," he said. "You've almost mastered them."

Draco nodded, and they faced each other, wands out. Three times, Draco cast the spell, and each time Harry smashed it with a simple spell. Draco lay on the floor, panting from being blasted off his feet by Harry's spell yet again.

"Get up," Harry ordered.

"No," Draco argued. "I can't do it!"

Harry marched over and stood over Draco.

"Get up!" he ordered again.

"No!" Draco yelled.

Harry reached down and hauled Draco to his feet. Slamming him into a wall, Harry shouted in the blonde's face, "You can do this, and you will! Now, imagine a really strong wall as you cast the spell!"

Moving backwards, Harry sent another spell at Draco. Imagining the walls of Hogwarts, Draco cast the shield charm. It worked, and Harry had to duck to avoid the Stinging Hex he'd cast. Looking towards the blonde, he smiled.

"Told you, you could do it!" he said.

Draco laughed. "I cast a shield charm! I've never done that before, thanks!"

"No problem," Harry shrugged. "I had confidence that you could do it, I could see the ability, I just had to make you believe. If you believe you can do it, you can. As long as you know how the spell's supposed to work, that is!"

Draco moved towards Harry.

"I can see now why the others chose you to teach them DADA last year," he said. "You're an excellent teacher! I want you to teach me everything about Defence, I need it."

"Well, we'll see how we get on with this list, first," Harry smiled, blushing.

A month passed and Harry's marks gradually came up in Potions, whereas Draco's shot up in DADA. The two boys found themselves talking during their study sessions, and realised that they had a lot in common. Their fights eventually stopped and friendship grew in their rivalry's place.

Draco had finally mastered stunning charms, the last thing on his list, and he and Harry sat drinking pumpkin juice, celebrating Draco's achievement.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you…but it's a bit delicate," Draco whispered.

"You can tell me."

Draco looked at his hands. "I…well, I'm gay."

"So?"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Draco was surprised.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry was confused. "That I mind, or find it disgusting? Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"You don't mind?" Draco looked incredulous.

"No, and do you wanna know why?" Harry replied. "I'm bi!"

"You are?" Draco smiled.

"Yep!"

Draco immediately relaxed, and sat next Harry and started a conversation about the cute lads in their year.

A month passed, and Draco and Harry continued to study together, growing closer all the time. One night, as they cleared up after brewing a particularly difficult potion as revision for the next day's test, Harry and Draco both reached for the Asphodel root at the same time. Their fingers wound together, and a shock went up both their spines.

Turning towards each other still holding the vial, the two teens stared at each other for a moment. It was Draco who made the first move. Capturing Harry's lips, he closed his eyes and moved closer to the Gryffindor. Harry returned the kiss and their hands released the vial which fell, smashing unnoticed on the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Their lips separated, and Draco stepped back, realising what had just happened.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to ruin our friendship."

"Draco, you haven't ruined it," Harry admonished the Slytherin. "And look-"

He took Draco's hand and guided it to the bulge in his trousers.

"I want this as much as you do," he whispered.

Draco stared at his hand for a moment, softly caressing Harry's erection, before grabbing the raven-haired teen around the waist and pulling him flush against him. Kissing Harry fiercely, Draco lifted him off his feet, and delighted in feeling Harry's legs wrap around his hips. Smashing the two of them up against the wall, Draco trailed his lips down Harry's neck, sucking on the soft flesh.

"Draco," Harry moaned. "Take me!"

Needing no further encouragement, Draco turned around and lowered them to the floor. The two boys nearly ripped each other's clothes off in their hurry to reach the other's skin. Harry spread his legs wide and felt Draco cast a lubrication spell on him. Soon, the blonde was inside, and the emerald-eyed boy wrapped his legs around Draco's waist once more. They moved together furiously, as if they would die if they didn't, and soon they climaxed, screaming.

Draco gently pulled out of Harry, but stayed on top of him, kissing the mouth that he couldn't get enough of.

Finally, they moved apart and dressed each other slowly.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life, Harry," Draco whispered, kissing Harry's shoulder as it disappeared under his shirt. "I can't wait to make love to you slowly and lovingly, it's going to be heaven."

"I agree," Harry replied, running his hands over the blonde's chest as he slipped Draco's shirt on. "Let's go and wash up in the prefect's bathroom, and then go to your room, so you can make love to me slowly and lovingly."

"Vixen," Draco muttered, kissing Harry's swollen red lips again. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Harry replied. "And I want to be yours forever."

"Me too," Draco answered.

They gathered up their belongings and left the room, arms wrapped around each other as they hurried off. Neither of them noticed Dumbledore emerge from the shadows in the hallway and smile as they left. His plan had worked.

A/N: I hope you liked that one, I had real trouble writing it, so it may not be my best. I'll try and get the next one up for you soon. Please review, so I know what you think.


	6. Locker Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or places. They belong to JKR.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this one! Only one more to go! Oh no! I'm really enjoying writing them! Thanks again to my bestest best mate, Nargil, for letting me use her pc to upload this. And thanks to the Stepmonster who forgot to change the password on my pc so I could type this out instead of my 'English essay'. Thank you all for your reviews!

Locker Room. 

Harry waited until the Quidditch team had left the locker rooms and entered the castle before he landed.

Making his way inside, Harry quickly stripped and switched on the shower. Waiting for the water to heat up, Harry caught sight of his reflection in a mirror. Cautiously stepping in front of it, Harry studied himself.

Criss-crossing across his chest and stomach ran deep scars, still dark and pink against his pale skin. Turning around, Harry studied his back over his shoulder. A giant Dark Mark, burned there by Death Eaters when he was kidnapped during the summer, marred the once smooth skin.

FLASHBACK

"Hello Potter," Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out through the cave, torchlight cutting through the darkness. "Are you ready to be punished?"

The knife's blade gleamed unnaturally in the gloom. Lucius brought the cold, cruel edge to Harry's skin and began to slash, not caring how deeply he sliced, or if he crossed other cuts. Harry refused to scream, clenching his jaw and straining against his chains.

Lucius disappeared after a while, and Harry was left alone to ignore the pain as best he could. The emerald-eyed teen could feel the warm blood flowing from his wounds, dripping down his sides and pooling beneath him on the floor.

After what seemed an age, Lucius returned, with Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape in ow.

"We are going to Mark you, so that when Our Lord arrives and kills you, we can return the Baby Potter to Dumblydor, a spoiled child!" Bellatrix jeered.

Crabbe and Goyle released Harry's chains and forced him to his knees, holding him firmly in place. Bellatrix, Lucius and Snape all pointed their wands at his trembling back and began to chant under their breath.

A fiery burning sensation began in his back, and Harry felt as though his skin was boiling. Harry could feel the Dark Mark as it formed on his back. The skull began between his shoulder blades, and the edges curved out across them. The snake reached right down into the curve of his back. This time, Harry screamed.

The Marking ended, and the Death Eaters released his arms. Harry fell forward on his face, but couldn't move to push himself up.

After jeering for a bit, the Death Eaters turned to go, but Snape bent down.

"You filth!" he spat. "I'm glad I shall never have to look upon your ugly face again!"

Behind him, the insane Death Eaters laughed, and under the cover of their taunts, Snape lowered his voice and spoke quickly.

"The Order's coming Harry, hold on a bit longer. I'm sorry."

Spitting on Harry for show, Snape joined his ex-comrades and left the cave with them.

END FLASHBACK

It was not long after that the Order arrived and rescued him. Bellatrix had been killed in the struggle, Crabbe and Goyle were once more imprisoned, but Lucius Malfoy once again managed to escape.

Harry had spent days in the Hogwart's Hospital Wing. It turned out that Lucius' knife had been spelled to leave scars, and no spell or potion could counter-act the effects. Harry, ashamed that his body was such a mess, now hid himself under clothes and never undressed in front of people. Plus, he didn't want to be reminded of the dark meaning associated with the mark on his back. He preferred to forget it existed.

Moving away from he mirror in disgust, Harry stepped into the warm spray, relaxing as it pounded on his muscles. Tilting his head back, Harry felt the water pour over his face and once more felt glad that he'd had an eye correction procedure before school started.

Hearing a noise, Harry's eyes snapped open and landed on the naked figure of Draco Malfoy. Startled, Harry backed up against the wall and covered his chest and stomach as best he could with his arms.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked.

He wasn't particularly scared; Draco had run away from home and come to Dumbledore for protection from Voldemort. He'd been the only person apart from Snape, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks who had seen Harry's wounds, as he'd been in the Hospital Wing recovering from a severe beating. Even so, Harry wasn't keen on the Slytherin seeing his scars.

"I came because of you," Draco replied. "Because I'm in love with you."

"What?" Harry was shocked.

Draco came closer to Harry, the light shining off his hair.

"I said I'm in love with you," he repeated.

"How can you be in love with me?" Harry was stunned. "We've been enemies for years, and, you don't even know me!"

"But I do!" Draco insisted. "I don't need to be close to you to have fallen in love with you. You're beautiful!"

"No, I'm not," Harry muttered.

"But you are!" Draco replied. "I've never met anyone who is as beautiful as you. And I don't just mean on the outside. I love you for who you are. And the fact that you're drop-dead gorgeous is just a bonus."

Harry dropped his arms and stepped towards the blonde.

"Do I look gorgeous to you?" he demanded. "How can someone with so many scars be anything but ugly?"

"You're beautiful to me," Draco answered. "Doesn't that mean anything? And it's not just your body I'm in love with! It's you! Think about me, don't you feel anything for me?"

Harry looked at Draco. The Slytherin was standing there open, honest and so very, very close. He looked stunning, but more than that, in the past few months, Harry had gotten to know that Draco was an amazing person. Suddenly, he knew. He was in love with Draco, and always had been.

Reaching out, Harry caressed Draco's jaw gently. The blonde sighed and leaned into his touch, his own hand reaching up to grasp Harry's.

"I love you too," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Harry. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, Harry felt hands on his back, strong arms moving around his waist. Breaking away, Draco leaned his forehead on Harry's and stared into the mesmerising emerald eyes.

"I want you," he panted.

Harry smiled and pressed closer to him.

"I want you, too!" he whispered.

Smiling, Draco began to kiss his way down Harry's chest, taking care to kiss every scar on Harry's body, just to make him feel loved.

Soon, both boys were ready, and Harry quickly performed a wandless lubrication charm as Draco gently lowered them to the floor. Positioning himself, Draco carefully slipped inside his lover.

"I love you!" he sighed, as he waited for Harry to adjust to his intrusion.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered, bucking his hips to show Draco he was ready.

They began to move together slowly, before building up their pace. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their hips moving as though they'd done this thousands of times.

Soon, with a cry of "Draco!" Harry came, with Draco following him shortly afterwards.

Collapsing on top of Harry, Draco kissed his lover, once more whispering that he loved him.

"I know," Harry replied. "I love you. I feel so happy."

"I'm glad you do," Draco smiled.

They lay together for a while longer, before getting up to take a shower together. Running his hands down Harry's chest, Draco noticed that the bumps where Harry's scars were had disappeared. Frowning, he looked down, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Come with me," he whispered, leading Harry over to the mirror, hands over his eyes. "Look."

Dropping his hands, he watched Harry's reflection as the boy saw himself.

"My scars!" he murmured. "They're gone!"

"It looks like the way to defeat Lucius' scarring spell is love," Draco smiled.

Harry turned around and flung himself upon Draco.

"Thank you, Love!" he whispered.

"Don't mention it," Draco held Harry close. "I'm happy that I've made you happy."

Together, they finished their shower and made their way up to the school, already discussing the rest of their lives together.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I may not be able to update again for a while, but I'll try my best not to keep you waiting for the last story.


	7. Gryffindor Loyalty

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that this final chapter took so long, but I've had trouble accessing a pc to type it up. Well, I'm quite sad to have to do the last story, but that's the way of the world. This is the first fic I've finished on this site, so I'm proud of myself! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, your support means a lot to me. Thanks, and here it is!

**Gryffindor Loyalty.**

"Potter! _Potter!_"

Harry turned around with some trepidation. He was making his way into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, and didn't feel much like having a fight. He was too hungry.

Crossing his arms, he watched Malfoy push through the crowd towards him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, especially when he noticed the bruise on the blonde's cheek.

"I just want to say," Draco said, stepping in front of the Gryffindor, "Thank you for putting my dad in prison. I'm finally free and out from under his spell. So, thanks. Also, I'd just like to apologise for my behaviour the past few years. I was wrong to behave that way towards you, and I'm really sorry."

Harry stared at the Slytherin, thinking he'd lost his mind, but then he looked deeper, and saw the honest sincerity in the silver-blue eyes.

"I accept your apology," Harry replied, as Ron pushed back to his side. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"Thanks, and Weasley, Granger," Draco turned to Harry's friends. "I'm really sorry for bullying you, too."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away.

Sitting down, Harry glared at the redhead.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"He's bad news, Harry," Ron answered. "You shouldn't have accepted his apology. It's obviously a trick."

"What?" Harry was annoyed. "It's not. He was being sincere!"

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione looked at him, scandalised. "This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. Sincere is not in his vocabulary. He's just trying to get on your good side so he can deliver you to Voldemort!"

Harry stared at his two best friends as though they were mad. Finally, he decided to leave them be, turning to watch the Sorting.

The next day, Harry noticed that Draco was standing on his own outside DADA. Deciding to be friendly, the Gryffindor wandered over to the Slytherin.

"Why are you on your own?" he asked.

"The Slytherins don't want me," Draco replied. "They reckon I should want to join Voldemort and kill you, as opposed to wanting to join you and kill him."

"Well, come and sit with us in class," Harry said as Lupin opened the door.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron hissed as Harry slid into the seat next to him.

"Being friendly," Harry replied, still disgruntled with his best friend.

"Well, I don't want him to sit with us!" Ron grumbled, glaring at the blonde.

"Look, I'll move," Draco mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

"No!" Harry narrowed his emerald eyes at Ron. "I want you to stay Draco. Ron, you'll just have to deal with his presence."

"If he won't leave then I will!" Ron stood up and stormed away.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione tutted. "If you don't listen to us, you'll have to find out your mistakes on your own. But just remember, if you play with fire, you'll burn your fingers."

With that, she followed her boyfriend. Sighing, Harry turned to face the front.

"I'm sorry for causing problems," Draco whispered as Lupin began his lecture.

"Don't worry, it's then not you," Harry replied. "It's not your fault that they hold grudges."

The two teens began to take notes, and Harry, already able to produce a Patronus, decided to explore his new powers. Over the summer, he'd developed empathy, which, according to Dumbledore, was a rare gift. He'd been given exercises to control his senses, and now was fully in control.

Stretching his mind out to Draco, he sensed the blonde's happiness at having a true friend, and being free from his father.

Felling pleased, Harry reached out to Ron and Hermione, but found nothing except anger, disappointment and, surprisingly, jealousy.

Puzzled, Harry decided to se what the class thought of his friendship with Draco. He found that they felt angry and betrayed.

Hearing his name called, Harry glanced up at Lupin, who was asking him to demonstrate his Patronus.

Summoning his happiest memory, Harry raised his wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silver stag erupted from the end of his wand, and Harry felt awe radiating around him as the Patronus galloped around the room. A piece of parchment was shoved in front of him, and Harry glanced down to see a note in Draco's neat handwriting. Smiling, he read the words. _That was brilliant!_

"This is so difficult!" Draco moaned.

The class had been practising their Patronus' for half an hour. Those who had been in the DA were a little rusty, but slowly, they were one more getting the hang of it, well, all except Ron and Hermione, whose anger at Harry was clouding their abilities, and they couldn't summon a happy enough memory.

Draco, who had never conjured a Patronus, was having trouble.

"Look, you just don't have a happy enough memory," Harry reasoned calmly.

"I'm using the happiest one I've got!" Draco insisted.

"Well, maybe something's blocking you," Harry frowned. "I know you can do this."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Tell you what, I'll help you cast one, and then I'll leave to fly solo. What do you think?"

"You can help me cast?" Draco was amazed.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, getting up off the table. Standing close to Draco, Harry grasped the hand holding Draco's wand. A shock ran through Draco, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"Close your eyes and find your memory," the Gryffindor whispered. "Concentrate on it, and when you're ready, cast the spell."

A few moments later, and Harry felt a surge of power flow through Draco as the spell was cast. Pouring his own magic into the wand, Harry pushed Draco's spell into being, retracting his magic before Draco's wand exploded form the force.

Next to him, Draco opened his eyes at the feeling of Harry's power, and gasped when he saw his Patronus. A bright silver wolf stood before him.

"Wow," Draco breathed, watching the spell dissipate.

"Try it on your own now," came a voice from beside him.

Glancing at Harry, Draco saw a confidence in the emerald eyes that made him believe in himself. Summoning up his happiest memory, Draco raised his wand and conjured his wolf.

"See? I told you, you could do it!" Harry was pleased. "You just needed to get over whatever was blocking you."

"What do you think it was?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, reaching over to take the blonde's wand. "When I pushed my magic in behind yours, I felt something. I had to force your magic out through it to break your magic out."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I don't know…wait…" Harry closed his eyes and poured his senses into the wand. Finding what he was looking for, Harry pulled back.

"There's a blocking spell on your wand," he said.

"What!" Draco cried, standing up and snatching his wand back.

"Someone has put a spell on your wand to stop certain spells from being cast," Harry replied. "I recognise the magical signature, but-"

"Ok class! It's time to go. Homework is to keep practising your Patronus'," Lupin called.

Harry and Draco waited until the rest of the class had left, before walking up to the front desk.

"Professor Lupin," Harry began. "I think that someone has put a blocking spell on Draco's wand. What's more, I think it was Lucius."

"I knew it would have something to do with him!" Draco muttered.

Lupin took the Slytherin's wand and cast a few spells upon it.

"You were right, Harry. There is a blocker on here and the signature is Lucius'," Lupin affirmed. "I'll just get rid of it for you."

Casting what appeared to be a complicated charm, Lupin removed the spell on the wand.

"There you go."

"Why do you think that your father put a blocker on your wand?" Harry asked Draco during break.

"Probably because he doesn't want me to be able to cast certain spells for defence so that one day I'll get killed," Draco replied.

"Why would he want that?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Because he feels that I've betrayed him by refusing to serve Voldemort. It's a big insult to him that his only son and heir will not follow in his footsteps," Draco replied. "He wants me to die as a punishment."

"That's awful!" Harry cried. "Your father's evil!"

"I know," Draco sighed. "And you know that, too. After all, it's you he's tried to kill several times."

"Well, to be fair, it's only been tree times," Harry gave a brief half smile. "Voldemort's tried five times!"

Draco laughed.

The two boys began to spend all of their time together as the students turned against them, disapproving of their friendship.

It was two weeks after the beginning of term, and Harry was wandering around the corridors looking for Draco when he heard a scuffle coming from a corridor on his left.

As Harry came closer, he saw a gang of Slytherins gathered around a bloody mess on the floor.

"You are a filthy traitor!" they yelled. "Thank Merlin we don't have to bother about you bothering us any more!"

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

Staring at the boy on the floor, he realised that the bloodstained hair was usually very blonde.

"Draco?" he asked.

A groan reached his ears.

"Get out of it Potter!" one of the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, snarled. "Malfoy is ours now! He betrayed us and he must pay!"

"I don't think so!" Harry snarled, whipping out his wand.

Muttering a quick spell under his breath, Harry knocked all six Slytherins out and rushed forward to help Draco. Picking up the battered teen, Harry ran up to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled bursting through the door. "Draco's been beaten badly! Please help him!"

The nurse rushed over and began to tend to the blonde. Running around the Infirmary, looking for different potions and such, she found that the worried Gryffindor was in her way.

"Out Mr. Potter!" she yelled eventually. "You are in my way! I cannot heal him with you fussing about! I will call you in when he is healed."

Harry left reluctantly, and found a group of Gryffindors waiting outside for him.

"We saw what you did downstairs," Ron began. "And we didn't like it."

"Harry, it's almost as if you're becoming one of them," Dean continued. "Cursing people and all."

"You're spending way too much time around him," Seamus added. "He's a future Death Eater and is obviously leading you into a trap. You need to keep away from him."

Harry shook his head.

"You're all wrong!" he protested. "Draco's not like that! He doesn't want to be a Death Eater. We're friends now. Why can't you deal with that? Why can't you trust me?"

"Harry, we want you to know that we're only doing this for your sake, we don't want to," Ron stated.

"What are you talk-" Harry was cut short when a spell hit him.

Catching him before he hit the floor, the Gryffindors carried Harry up to Gryffindor Tower.

"But I don't want to be here!" Harry yelled. "I want to go check up on my friend!"

"Harry he's not your friend!" Ron screamed. "He's an enemy!"

"I've had enough!" Harry turned to stomp off towards the entrance, but Dean tackled him to the ground. Pinning the smaller boy to the ground, he stopped Harry's escape.

"Trust us Harry," he grunted. "This is for your own good!"

"No!" Harry yelled.

Using all the strength that he had, Harry flipped Dean off him and scrambled up. Running now, he was caught by Seamus, who grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Harry, you have to trust us!" he panted. "We're only trying to help you!"

"No you're stopping me living my life the way I want to!" Harry replied.

He started struggling again, and Ron punched him in the face. Harry fell still, stunned.

"Harry you need to stop fighting us," he reasoned. "There's something wrong with you and we need to figure it out so we can help you."

Harry, having awoken from his stupor, threw Seamus off his back and punched Ron. The redhead staggered back and Harry made a dash for the door, but Ginny and the Creevey brothers blocked his way.

"What the hell is this?" Harry muttered.

Dean ran up behind him and delivered a blow to the back of his head. Harry lurched forward, but recovered quickly and spun, punching him across the face. Ron ran forward and tried to tackle the emerald-eyed boy, but Harry dodged and Ron crashed into Seamus. Neville whipped out his wand and cast an impediment charm on Harry. The raven-haired teen hit the floor, but tried to scramble up as soon as he regained his movement. The Gryffindor boys held him down, and as Harry struggled, beat him down.

Harry was nearing unconsciousness when the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stormed in.

"What do you think you are doing making noise at this time of night?" she screeched. "You should be in be-"

She stopped, seeing what was going on for the first time. Pulling out her wand, she muttered a spell, and the boys flew off their housemate. Conjuring a stretcher, the professor levitated Harry onto it.

"I will be back to discuss your punishments," she said sternly, looking at the guilty students over her glasses. "Do not go anywhere."

With that, she left the Tower with Harry's stretcher floating behind her. Reaching the Hospital Wing, she found Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to Draco Malfoy.

"So you are sure that there was no-one else?" the headmaster was asking.

Draco's attention had been taken by the deputy headmistress' entrance.

"Harry?" he asked, as the stretcher was laid upon the bed next to his.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to heal him, and Draco watched anxiously as she fed potion after potion to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I found him in the Gryffindor common rooms," McGonagall was saying. "The students were beating him up."

"I have noticed that the Gryffindors were splitting apart," Dumbledore mused. "I wonder why."

"It's because of me," Draco whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall asked, turning to him.

"Harry and I have become friends," Draco replied. "The Gryffindors resent that. They've been at Harry for weeks to stop associating with me. They must have seen what he did downstairs and tried to stop him visiting me, but they went too far. This is all my fault."

"Draco, that is nonsense," Dumbledore comforted the blonde. "The Gryffindors and Slytherins shall be punished accordingly, and you and Harry will be given your own private rooms away from your Houses."

The two teachers left, and Draco was left to watch his friend sleep.

It was several weeks later, and the two boys were sitting in their common room working on their homework. Over the past few weeks they'd become closer, spending all of their time together. The students that had beaten them up had been given three months worth of detentions with both McGonagall and Snape.

"I just don't get this!" Harry sighed, throwing his quill down on his potions essay.

"What's so hard about it?" Draco asked, leaning over to see.

"I don't understand the whole concept of this potion," Harry relied.

"Well, the whole point is to show the drinker the image of the person they love the most in the whole World," Draco explained. "It's meant to help those who are confused in love, or lovers who are drifting apart. It can also be helpful to those who are unfaithful."

"Ok, I understand a bit better now," Harry bent his head over his parchment again, and began to scribble.

Draco smiled softly, and returned to his own homework.

An hour later, Harry put his quill down.

"Finished!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Let me see," Draco reached for the parchment.

Reading it through, he looked up with a smile.

"It's really good!" he congratulated the Gryffindor. "You'll get top marks for it!"

"I doubt it," Harry smiled. "I mean, Snape's going to mark it. But thanks, I couldn't have done it without your help."

Draco watched Harry for a moment, before his instincts took over, and he gave in to temptation. He leaned in and kissed the emerald-eyed boy. Realising what he was doing, he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that," he stammered before running into the bedroom and locking the door.

Harry sat in shock for a moment, before what had happened sunk in. _He kissed me! _He thought. He'd known he had a crush on Draco for a while, but never really thought that the blonde could feel for him too.

Going over to the door, Harry rapped gently on the wood. When Draco didn't open or answer, Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the door.

Draco was sitting on his bed, head in hands. He walked over to the Slytherin and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't Harry," Draco whispered. "I shouldn't have done that, I know that. It was a mistake, and can we just forget that it hap-What are you doing?"

Harry had had enough of Draco's babbling and excuses and had straddled the boy's lap.

"I like you Draco," he explained, running a hand through the blonde's silky hair. "And you like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Draco was shocked. "I just didn't think that you'd feel the same way."

"Draco, shut up," Harry smiled, leaning in.

Their lips met, and they felt a spark run through them. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down onto the bed. They lay together, kissing for a long time. Harry rolled them over, so that he was below Draco. The blonde's hand slipped under Harry's shirt and began to explore the expanse of smooth, tanned skin he found there. Harry shivered and pulled Draco's shirt off.

"Harry…?" Draco whispered, as Harry started to kiss his way down the pale chest.

"I love you," Harry whispered. "Take me. Make me yours."

Draco began to harden at those whispered words. Pulling Harry's shirt off, he began to lavish attention on the raven teen's nipples. Harry moaned and tangled his hands in the blonde locks.

The two boys removed each other's clothes, caressed and kissed each other until they were both ready. Draco used a lubrication charm and stretched Harry's entrance gently. Positioning himself, he looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Harry nodded and bucked his hips against Draco's to show him he meant it. Draco smiled and pushed inside Harry, gasping as he felt how hot and tight Harry was. He began to move in and out of Harry gently. Harry groaned as Draco's fist grabbed his erection and began to stroke in time to his thrusts.

The Gryffindor pulled Draco down for a kiss, and ran his hands down the blonde's back, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

They broke their kiss as they climaxed, screaming each other's names.

Panting, Draco pulled out of Harry and rolled off him, gathering the Gryffindor to him as they lay in their afterglow.

"Harry, I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too Draco," Harry replied.

**The End.**

A/N: Well, that's the end! I'm pleased with this one, 'cause it's the longest! I know that having both of them beaten up so close together was a little unbelievable, but I had to get them both in. please review, because I'd like to see what you think!

I'd like to offer up special thanks to all of my reviewers, so…THANK YOU to:

Ryo-sama, Dracori, Quills 'N Ink, USA Cat, KawaiiKoorimeYokai, Ryan's-heart's-desire, Arigazi, eminem4eva, Swiftrunner, witchintraining, creepyclowndoll, Shania Maxwell, angelkitty77, angels-slayer-lol and Miss Moonlight.


End file.
